regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn McGill
Finn works Security at Scamander Park for the Regulators. A former constable, Finn is a werewolf who has betrayed her entire species by moving in with the enemy: cats. She has become the permanent lap-in-residence of Fred Holden. Unlike Ben, her duties extend to frequent naked cuddling accompanied by purring. The assumption the two are shagging is founded in frequent pouncing of the puppy by the kitten. It's like a magnet thing. Some dogs and cats fight. These join at the pelvis, er, lap. __TOC__ Fionnghuala Charlotte McGill Nicknames/Aliases: Finn, Charlie, and one that started as a joke by coworkers - Finn McCool Occupation: Security at Scamander Park. Formerly a police constable with the Strathclyde Police in Glasgow. Home: Has a room in the attic of a cottage in Stapleford Abbotts Finances: She makes a decent amount working as security for the Regulators. Household: Lives with Fred Holden, Trent Smith, and Ford Williams along with their three housecats (Knave, Jester and Tsvetya) and the array of stray cats who bunk over temporarily. External Appearance: Finn is 5'7", lean, and well toned. She has brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders and green eyes. She has a confident air about her and she has a casual but purposeful gait. She has a massive amount of scar tissue on her left arm from where she was mauled by the werewolf that turned her, and her arm tends to get a little stiff when the weather changes. She wear very casual clothes, usually just jeans and a tank top of short sleeved shirt. Finn has a strong jawline and strikingly dark eyebrows. Her voice is low and husky, and she has a definite Glasgow accent. First Impression:"Better not mess with her." Internal Political Views: Finn doesn't keep up with politics - it doesn't concern her any more, so what difference does it make as long as woodland areas stay left alone? Quirks/Habits: *Even though she's not a big fan of clothing, Finn always wears a leather jacket when she's riding; she's not keen on the idea of having her skin meet the pavement if some idiot ever made her wreck her bike. *She keeps a large amount of beefy jerky with her at all times. It's one of the main things her money goes toward as, while it's not as sustaining as raw-to-nearly-raw meat, it lasts longer when stored. *She prefers sleeping outdoors when possible. When she can't she'll try to find someone to sleep with, though she'd rather just sleep than have sex with them, most of the time. Strengths: Heightened senses, good listener, strong leadership skills Weaknesses: Tends to ignore people's personal space, more likely to end up cranky than happy when drunk, can't touch silver, doesn't quite fit in the Muggle world or the Wizarding world. Fears and Philias: The only thing Finn is really afraid of is silver. Hobbies/Interests: Riding her motorcycle, billiards, poker, carving, listening to street musicians, chasing rabbits (she totally does it in human form, too, if she sees one, because it amuses her), singing, bar fights - fun to watch and fun to be in. Favorite Belongings: Her motorcycle. It's the biggest thing she owns and the one she she claims she couldn't live without. Favorite Places: *Glasgow, Scotland: It will always be 'home' to Finn, even if she's not sure she'll ever go back. She spent most of her life there, and it will always be special to her. *England's National Forest: Her first pack hid out there during the days of the full moon. It was magical to Finn, seeing something that was beautiful enough through human eyes but that was far more beautiful in the eyes of the wolf. *The hospital where she was treated after being attacked by a werewolf: Not exactly a favourite, but she does associate it with learning about what she was and about a new world. Secrets: *Well, not exactly a secret, but no one else in-game would know, so it sort of counts: Finn is Catholic. Not a very strict Catholic, but she'll manage confession and Mass every now and then. *Finn had a miscarriage while running with Fenrir's pack. She never told the father. *She can't swim. She was never interested in it, and now she can't. As a result she's not terribly fond of traveling on boats. History Fionnghuala Charlotte McGill was born in Glasgow, Scotland, on March 15, 1973, to Lachlan and Doris McGill. This was the beginning of the McGill baby-boom. Little Fionnghuala was followed about a year later by twins Murdoch and Sara. Next, in similar intervals, came Padraig, Neil, twins Lorna and Roy, and Michael. Shortly after Michael was born, Lachlan had a vasectomy. As the eldest child, Finn learned to help out and take charge at an early age. Lachlan worked at a bank and Doris worked at a bakery, so the family lived on a modest income and made every penny count. Finn had a busy but happy childhood. She was the leader of the small clan of McGill children, and usually they obeyed her fairly well and stayed out of trouble. At least until they started turning into teenagers. She'd decided as a child that she wanted to join the police, and so once she was eighteen, Finn joined the Strathclyde Police force. Joining the force meant she was out of the house more, which gave her more freedom. She loved her siblings, but once she'd hit sixteen, she'd started feeling a bit overwhelmed by them. Her job also meant she could be more independent and help out her family at the same time. In May of 1997, Finn was taking a walk near a wooded area in Ruchill when she was attacked just before sunrise by a wolf. The animal shredded both the upper and lower portions of her left arm. By the time she managed to beat the animal off, the sun was almost over the horizon, and as Finn watched in a mix of horror and awe, the wolf began to shift and change until there was a naked, blood-slicked woman where the wolf had been. The look of surprise on the woman's face was the last thing she saw before passing out from the pain and blood loss. When she awoke, she was in hospital with the woman who had been the wolf sitting in a chair near the bed. The woman asked how Finn was feeling and Finn snapped back that she felt like having some more morphine. The woman laughed nervously and began explaining that she was surprised that Finn, as a Muggle, was still alive after being bitten by her as a werewolf. This led to an explanation of two things: lycanthropy and Muggles. Interestingly enough, the lycanthropy was the easier to accept of the two concepts; Finn refused to believe in magic until the woman showed her some. After she was released from the hospital, Finn resigned from the police force, citing her injury as an impediment to her continued service. Her arm, however, worked just fine aside from the extensive scarring. She made excuses to her family and followed the woman - Marjory Lovejoy - to England. Finn spent her first full moon with Marjory and a small band of other werewolves. Unlike the most of others in the group, who seemed to dread their coming change, Finn embraced the idea. Wasn't much else to do, was there? After all, it couldn't be stopped. And she'd always liked werewolf movies; now she got to be one. She didn't know it then, but this acceptance of her lycanthropy when the change came made her different from most of the others - it made her an alpha. After a few months, Finn found herself one of the de facto leaders of the pack. She left the pack and Marjory - who had become her lover during their time together - and set out on her own for a while. She found a group of wolves with more like herself than her last back had had. However, they followed a man named Greyback whom she didn't entirely trust. Her old pack joined up with Greyback after a while. Finn left that pack when they started fighting in a war between opposing groups of wizards and Marjory got killed. It wasn't her war, it wasn't even really her world, though by now she didn't know what world she belonged in. She was a creature of the supernatural, but she hadn't been magical. After researching things for a bit, she decided someone in her ancestry must have had some magic, somehow. She was glad of that, but it didn't exactly help her. Finn kept tabs on the Wizarding world for a long time - she knew what to look for now. Once things began to settle down, she relaxed a little. She still keeps her eyes peeled for anything suspicious, and for any other lycanthropes, especially Muggle ones. Meta Journal: wereofglasgow PB: Yancy Butler Player: Amy Category: Characters Category: Regulators Category: Supernatural